


Strange dreams

by Starlessmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50ft tall skeletal being with tentacles, Alternate Universe, Gen, Occult Themes, Typing Quirks (Homestuck), eldritch au, human!Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlessmelody/pseuds/Starlessmelody
Summary: Random writing inspired by / derivative of Jangnan's eldritch au. Might write more might not.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido
Kudos: 4





	Strange dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written either of these characters before and I havent read the part of homestuck with trolls in so long I hope it makes sense.

When the book arrived in the mail a week ago Sollux didn’t expect anything to actually happen. There was no proof that Jade had been able to post to completely prove the strange effects it may have had on her garden, but why go to the trouble of melting cameras for forum posts. At least they looked truly melted, not photoshopped. Funny how someone could take pictures of the melted cameras, but not the thing melting them. 

He’d thought about going and buying a plant to see if he could get some black tendrilled plants of his own. That was before he’d made what most other people would probably consider a mistake of trying to read the strange book. It had no title, just an elaborate skull on a black dripping magic circle like pattern on the front cover. When he first opened it, he couldn’t identify a single word inside. What he could understand were the depictions of a giant skeletal beast with numerous tentacles oozing a black substance.  
The night after he first attempted to read it when he went to sleep, he remembered hearing a distant voice. He couldn’t remember anything it had said. He had the strong feeling something was calling out to him. Night after night he couldn’t shake the feeling. What did it want?

Today, though he woke up certain of what the voice had whispered “Keep reading if y0u want t0 hear me better.” 

He wasn’t sure he did, but maybe if he could hear it better he could yell at them for invading his dreams, especially since despite not reading the book, which he’d been keeping on a bookshelf as a novelty in his room, the whispering hadn’t gotten any less persistent. Maybe he should’ve threw it away.

Instead he looked at the book he received again. He flipped through the pages again pausing on the pictures of t he skeletal creature… something about it was mesmerizing to him. Beneath the picture he saw words he felt he could understand, Mother of Tar. Even though he could recognize the language it felt burned into his head that the characters on the page could have no other meaning. 

He ran his hands over the picture tracing the horns connected to the skull and the many black tentacles, thinking to himself “II2 thii2 the fucker whii2pering cryptiic thiing2 two me iin my 2leep?”  
He started turning to other pages again trying to see if anything else made sense to him now, but the only phrases he picked up was something about a lake of tar eternally boiling. Now frustrated by his limited knowledge of the book he shoved it back on the shelf.

After angrily eating breakfast he went to his computer and became furiously searching forums and the internet in general for the phrase “Mother of Tar.” It wasn’t like he had anything better to do today. The first results were worthless, some video game boss that looked nothing like the books drawings, the Wikipedia page about tar, etc. On about the 7th page of search results he found a website link simply titled Tarmageddon. He clicked on it greeted by a slowly loaded in copy of the design on the cover of his book. Finally, some relevant fucking results.

The webpage’s opening paragraph read “Have you been blessed by her holy whispers? Are you ready to embrace the desire for the world to consumed in an endlessly burning pit of oil and tar? If not just stay out of our way. The world shall be reborn in our holy mother of tar’s image with or without you anyway.”

The rest of the website that he could access without making an account continued rambling about the Mother of tar, in a this is very clearly a cult for some being that may or may not exist way. Either way whoever wrote the webpage was clearly some obsessive fanatic.

That was enough research for today, maybe he’d tell Karkat the stupid book he got had a whole cult of probably one person going for it later.

Sollux went about the rest of his day normally. He wondered as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overtake him if he’d hear the strange whispers again or if he’d wake up like he hadn’t heard them a whole week.

It felt like a normal dream. Some random place he’d never been before or something simply base don what he’d been looking at. Ha it was funny… how much the liquid against the shoreline of his dream looked like boiling tar. There was no sensible heat, but the black substance was clearly bubbling hot. Then he heard a sound as something shifted in the vast amount of liquid before him. It was that monotone and eerie voice that had been whispering to him. “Hell0?”

“is s0mething here?”

The being inquired further feeling a presence close to her domain. She rose from her sleeping position the tar slowly running off the her giant skeleton and tentacle as the giant ram skull turned so that it’s red and black oozing eye holes were now gazing on Sollux’s tiny form. 

Sollux stared up in awe of the size of the creature from the book. Was this real? If it was the connection still felt distant. 

“Ju2t me… 2o are you liike the mother of tar?”

“0h y0u can make n0ise. S0methign that l00ked like y0u called me that 0nce yes.”

“Well can you 2top whii2periing at me in my 2leep iit2 annoyiing.”

“n0.”

She moved closer staring at him more intently.

“it’s fun t0 have m0ving things t0 l00k at.”

“iif you’re iimplyiing ii have two 2ee you agaiin. Can you at lea2t tell me a name that ii2n’t 2o formal. II’m not calliing you Mother of Tar.”

“0h y0u want what I believe y0ur kind call a name? Aradia Megid0.”

“Ye2 terriible to meet you. II’m 2ollux and II hope II wake up 2oon.” He said not really taking this dream seriously.

“S0llux… h0w interesting.”

She moved to try and pick the small human up in her skeletal hand, but before she could make contact he faded away as quickly as he appeared. It would seem his wish was granted. Too bad she’d wanted to get a closer look at the funny little being that complained to her.


End file.
